Troubled Masterpiece
by Really Reilly
Summary: Oneshots based off Halsey songs. Pairings may include: Clace, Jemma, Wessa, Jessa, and Jemma. Rated M in case of possible future content.


**Song: Is There Somewhere by Halsey**

 **Pairing: Clace and Jemma**

 **Context: Mundane AU**

 **Bold= Jemma**

 _Italics= Clace_

 _You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room_

 _Flashing those eyes like highway signs_

Clary couldn't contain the laughter that was rising inside of her as she watched the golden haired beauty before her. Music drifted through their hotel room, and Jace was dancing around the small room, a grin on his lips. She admired his smile, but also his body, seeing as the only thing he was really wearing was boxers and a pair of tube socks.

As he did a spin her heart let out a small sigh, the artificial lighting causing his golden hair and amber eyes to shine. When his eyes drifted over to her's, they flashed in the light. Her heart squeezed, and a smile formed on her lips. He was a beautiful sight, one she wished to watch for the rest of eternity, even though she knew it was impossible.

"Jace," she called out to him, sitting up slightly.

He paused in the midst of a turn and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "What? What is it?"

She bit her lip to keep her bottom lip from trembling. "Will you come lay with me? I love watching you dance, but I also love having you in bed with me."

His eyes flashed with understanding and he crawled into bed next to her, scooping her up in his arms, holding her close. She gripped his arms tightly, burying her face in his chest, inhaling deeply.

She ran her fingers over the planes of his chest, then through his golden hair. He didn't stop her, only watched her as she examined him, chewing on her bottom lip. If he knew of the thoughts that swirled through her head, his eyes would probably flash with anger and not the happiness that still lingered in the amber pools from the dance session.

She let out a shaky breath, the air brushing against his shoulder. He held her closer, her face smushed against his shoulder, and she pressed a small kiss there.

 **Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder**

 **I just wanna feel your lips against my skin**

Emma leaned against the door frame of the french doors that opened up onto the balcony. She could smell the ocean in the breeze, and if she wanted to, she could look out at the ocean too. Her gaze was concentrated on something else, though, a sight she much rather preferred. His back was to her, but that didn't mean she couldn't imagine how he would look if he faced her.

She knew all the planes of his face, she knew the texture and color of his hair, and she knew the depths of those blue-green eyes that were looking at the ocean. They would match the water, but carry a certain amount of sadness and dark thoughts.

She watched him as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, and she lost her self restraint when he brought the cancerous stick to his lips.

She approached from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back. He rested a hand over one of her own and let out a small sigh that she could feel vibrate through her cheek. She allowed her hand to trail up his arm as she brought herself to his side, prying the cigarette from him. She brought it to her own lips, and guided his head down to her shoulder.

Tears wetted her T-shirt, and she pressed a kiss to his head.

"Hush," she whispered, and stared at the cigarette in her hands. "Come on, Jules. Don't do that. Kiss me or something, okay?"

He nodded slightly then pressed his lips to her neck. As she tilted her head to the side, she was glad that he was now distracted and that it was dark so he would not notice her own tears.

 _White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life_

 _You told me this is right where it begins_

 _But your lips hang heavy underneath me_

 _And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me_

Their bodies were caught up and entwined in the sheets of the hotel sheets. They were cheap and sort of made Clary's legs itch slightly, but she didn't mind them that much. The white was a shocking comparison against her hair, something that Jace found fascinating, his eyes scanning over her entire body, drinking her and the moment in.

The bright lamps in the room allowed him to look closely at her, and she did the same to him. Her fingers were tracing over his face, outlining the sharp angles and the soft indents, and the small scars, barely noticeable. Jace's lips twitched upwards slightly, but he managed to keep a straight face, knowing that mentally, she was drawing him or painting him.

When she poked at his nose, he broke, a smile forming on his face. Her eyes were drawn to his chipped tooth, as they always were when he smiled. To her it was odd that someone who looked as perfect as Jace, had such a small flaw, such an endearing one. She found herself gently running her finger across his tooth, then blushing when realizing how weird the action may seem.

Jace caught her hand as it fell to her side, giving it a small squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"How did you chip your tooth?" she asked quietly, though she knew there wasn't any real reason to be since there was no one else in the room but them.

His grin broadened. "Fell into a table when I was younger."

A smile of her own came across her face for a moment, but only a moment. Her mind was swimming in dark thoughts again. Jace caught the change in her eyes and cupped her face, his eyebrows furrowing together. This happened nearly every time they got together, and he couldn't exactly blame her for getting upset. He felt it himself sometimes too. The situation was frustrating, she had every right to be upset.

"Clary," he sang softly under his breath. "Stop that. It won't always be like this. This is just the beginning."

"Just the beginning," Clary agreed, though she seemed slightly unconvinced.

He sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 **I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go**

 **Is there somewhere you can meet me?**

 **'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings**

 **And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing**

The end of the night was always the hardest, Emma thought to herself, watching Julian from the bed as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. She could only make out part of him with the door cracked half way open, but it didn't matter, she still liked to admire him as much as possible. The end of the night was always hardest, because going to sleep meant that in the morning they would have to let go and hide their feelings away.

There were many moments in the day where Emma would find herself barely able to keep it together, her entire body trembling, keeping up a gigantic smile to appease everyone around her, but would grip her phone in her hands tightly, patiently awaiting to hear from Julian to see if he could meet her.

No one knew, no one but Julian.

He was the only one who could possibly understand.

She loved Mark, or at least she thought she had, but every time those blue-green eyes met her's, she knew she was a goner, and it wasn't for the man that she was engaged to. But there was nothing to be done, because when you're in the eye of the press, so deeply involved with an entire family, it's better to push down anything feelings of anything remotely scandalous.

There were many moments in the day where Emma found herself standing in an empty hallway, pressing a fist to her mouth to keep from screaming, or gripping Julian's arm as they stood side by side during a business meeting, listening in.

And Julian understood because his mind was dark, darker than anyone in his family could even begin to fathom. But Emma understood it because her mind was alike in that way. She didn't have parents or any other family members, all she had was the Blackthorn's and Cristina, and if her secret were to get out, she wouldn't have any of them.

It was these nights and these nights only that Julian and Emma had the full ability to soothe each other. Where she could grip him as tight as possible to keep from crying about the entire situation, and then she would stroke his hair and watched as he sketched or held him as he cried from a nightmare.

Her heart ached.

She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

 _You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry_

 _Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see_

 _And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain_

 _And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same_

The room was silent, but it was silent on most nights when they were together, either from their minds working too hard or their lips working too hard. Clary kept her head buried in the crook of Jace's neck, inhaling deeply as if that might ease the pain in her heart, and the conversation she'd had with her friends the day before.

It wasn't a rarity for her friend group to discuss Jace, he was actually a rather hot topic of conversation for them, unbeknownst to Jace himself.

Her body involuntarily stiffened at the memory of Aline's words.

 _He wrote me a poem_ , her smile was wide and her cheeks were flushed with happiness, painfully aware of the tears quickly forming in Clary's eyes.

All Clary could possibly do was smile and encourage her to share the poem, while she watched Jace from where she sat, a few feet away, kicking the ball around with Alec in the backyard. _Their_ backyard, her mother persistently reminded her. Clary wished it wasn't their backyard, she wished they didn't live in the same house, and she wished Aline would stop talking about how wonderful Jace was as if Clary didn't already know it.

 _Your step-brother is so hot._

 _You're so lucky to live with a guy like that._

 _How are you not turned on all the time?_

Her friends words constantly rang in her head, slowly driving her insane. The only one who was ever subjected to listen to the few amounts of times that Clary had finally broken down was Isabelle, one of the very few people who knew the truth of the matter. Sometimes, it felt like all she ever did anymore was cry and complain about the situation, though Isabelle tried to reassure her otherwise.

Aline, his girlfriend, the pretty one, the likeable one. The thought always brought tears Clary's eyes, and not for the first time, she thought herself to be inferior, second in his heart.

Part of her wanted to ask him if it was so, but the fear of the truth caused her to bite her tongue and curl up even more in his warm, muscular arms.

 **I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight**

 **I didn't mean to fall in love tonight**

 **You're looking like you fell in love tonight**

 **Could we pretend that we're in love?**

Julian was asleep.

Emma was in pain.

She willed her eyelids to slide shut and for the horrible thoughts that pierced through her skull and into her brain, but it seemingly wasn't going to occur. She was being forced to suffer in silence, and perhaps she deserved it, but the pain was suffocating.

All she had done was fall in love, but she had fallen in love with the wrong person at the wrong time.

Why couldn't love be simple?

Why couldn't she just pretend to love Mark and leave Julian alone?

The thoughts continued to push against her brain, causing an ache to begin to form around her temples. She let out the smallest of groans and squeezed her eyes shut, tears sliding down her face, the tears she never let Julian see, or any other speculators in the world.

She was in love, and she was alone.

 _I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight_

 _I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_

 _You're looking like you fell in love tonight_

 _Could we pretend that we're in love?_

Jace's hands shook slightly as he tried to write the note. What could he possibly say to her to soothe the heartbreak he knew that his words would invoke? The simple answer, was that there was nothing to be said. No matter what he said, the damage would be done, and the end result would remain the same.

Staring down at the paper with the black ink etched deeply into it, he wished to rip apart the note all together and climb back into bed and hold the love his life tightly, but he couldn't do it. It wasn't right. There was no possible situation where it would work out, and he knew it.

He wanted to rip out his own throat as he finally figured out what exactly to write.

Before he left, he pressed a gentle kiss to her head, the last kiss he would ever give her, probably the last time they would ever touch. He would hate her, but he would hate himself even more.

He had never meant to fall in love, it had never been on the list of things for him to do. He wanted to stay with her, he wanted to run away with her where they could love each other in public, not needing to pretend that they hated each other in front of others.

He nearly whimpered as he realized that by the next morning, the hatred on her end would no longer be an act.

He swallowed his pride and emotions as he walked out of the room away from the girl he loved, leaving behind one simple but painful note.

 _I lied._

 _This is the end._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Jace._

 **A/n: Please R &R and let me know if you would like for me to write another one of these little oneshots based off a song. Thank you.**


End file.
